Obscurity’s Light
by Kayla Valentine
Summary: Davis loses the one thing that kept him out of the Evil's grasp now that his lights gone what will he do...For davis lovers and haters R&R Rating subject to change


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the Poem I do own so if ya eva wanna use it you gotta ask.

Chapter one:

* * *

**I couldn't believe it I was hoping it was a lie**

**My eyes began to water I knew I was about to cry**

It's over I lost her. She's in his arms now and there's nothing I can do about it...not anymore.

As she stands there looking as beautiful as ever her eyes shimmering brightly, her soft gentle brown hair framing her delicate face I begin to remember why I fell in love with her.

**It may seem hard to believe but I somehow knew that one day I would lose you**

**There was a burning in my heart An aching in my soul**

**This feeling was so strong It couldn't be controlled**

I realize now I could never have her. We are too different I am the child of darkness and she's the angel of light.

We never stood a chance but then again we never tried.

But that doesn't matter anymore it's all in the past.

She chose her love and it wasn't me.

I can live with that after all I'm the child of darkness...

Anguish.

Solitude.

Tragedy.

Is my destiny.

But before I go I want to bask in the light one last time

Even if it is just for a little while.

Finally I can't take it anymore I have to leave. She was so happy his side she wouldn't miss me.

After all she has Tk now and the approval of everyone to be together

Everyone...including me.

I know its crazy why am I taking this so calmly? How can I just standby as the one true love of my life is in the arms of another man? Why am I not beating Tk to a pulp?

Simple  
because I love her...

I don't need another reason.

**When the feeling was gone I knew it would be alright finally at the end of the tunnel there was a shining light**

**I looked up at the starts that night Thanking God for listening every time I said a prayer**

**I prayed that every time I woke up you would still be there.**

I started to walk out the pain was starting to kick in stronger now and was becoming unbearable.

I walked to the balcony so I could collect myself. It started to rain.

Tears spilled out of my eyes. My mother always said that with every tear you cry you die a little inside.

That doesn't apply to me anymore because I died a long time ago.

I heard someone step onto the balcony

"Davis are you alright," said a familiar voice. It was Kari.

"Yeah...I'm good" I said my back turned to her.

"What are you doing out here...Davis are you crying" she asked she seamed worried that was light was caring for everyone.

I couldn't bring myself to bring her down with me I couldn't tell her how I felt she deserved to be happy.

"No...I was just telling heaven to not expect you back now that you have a reason to say. They can't take there Angel back and they sky started to cry...I couldn't help but cry too I mean if I lost the best thing that ever happened to me I'd cry too wouldn't you" I said.

Through my tears I could see her blush even now in the rain she looked beautiful.

"Davis...that was so sweet thank you" she said. "Listen I hope that we could still be friends Davis I don't want to lose you you're a good friend" she added with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Kari remember a long time ago when I said you were my light that only with you I knew benevolence and love" I said she smiled and nodded.

"Well I have to go back to the darkness where I belong I lost my light there's no reason for me to say anymore goodbye Kari" I said and with that my Crest of Miracles turned back to what it once was the Crest of Tragedy.

Kari stood there shocked I guess she didn't believe me.

"Davis...you weren't kidding...were you" she said bewildered. I shook my head.

"Good-bye my light"

And with that he kissed her passionately and returned into the Darkness...

I said I'd go…I never said I'd go quietly.

* * *

TBC 

Maybe if you guys want there to be more you gotta review...

Laters

**Yanni Chinges**


End file.
